


Shorts

by Regenerating_Degenerate



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Bad Flirting, Blaster and Blue are mostly just mentioned, Crushes, Disaster Writes Nonsense, Getting Together, Jealousy, Kind Of Creepy Soundwave, M/M, Non-Consensual Reading of Private Writing, Other, Possible smut, Scary Soundwave, Spooky Soundwave, i really dont know, protective Soundwave, uncomfortable, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-10-07
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:23:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8232781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regenerating_Degenerate/pseuds/Regenerating_Degenerate
Summary: Just some unnamed Transformer shorts. Title suggestions would be great.





	1. Cosmos/Soundwave (1)

Cosmos liked to talk. Usually with Blaster, who manned the communication console, sometimes with Bluestreak, who shared the shift with the boombox. It helped chase away the loneliness that came with the job he held. There wasn't much company to be found in space. 

Well, there were the trio of Decepticon shuttles but they didn't really count. Out of the three spacecrafts, Blast Off was the only one Cosmos felt comfortable holding a conversation with. Astrotrain and Blitzwing were a bit unpleasant to be around, they were always making lewd comments and extending poorly concealed offers of interfacing and while both triplechangers were physically attractive enough, their personalities left a lot to be desired.

Blast Off, on the other hand, although aloft, was always polite and seemed to have as much patience for the triplechanger's shenanigans as Cosmos did. Unfortunately for the green minibot, he was not in range of the Ark's communication system and he had seen neither hide nor hair of the Decepticon space trio. He didn't even have the pleasure of Skyfire's company, the shuttle had been grounded to help with some Starscream trouble. 

So, Cosmos was all alone, with only the stars for company, well, that, and some old, broken satellites that were of no interest. It, plainly put, sucked. Staring down at the little blue and green planet called Earth Cosmos opened up a message and addressed it to Bluestreak.

_Hey Blue, feels like I've been gone forever, hah, I know it's only been a deca-cycle though. Umm, how goes the Starscream drama? Has that been resolved yet? Are you going to send Skyfire up when he's finished playing decoy? I'd like that, it's kind of lonely up here, I miss your nonstop chatter. Well, um, I guess I'll go back to the mission._ Cosmos hesitated and then pressed send, almost immediately getting a notification that his message could not be sent. That was normal.

See, the green minibot had developed a coping habit. When his loneliness got to be too much, he'd compose a message to either Blue or Blaster, sometimes to no one, and just send it off into space. No one had ever received any of his messages as far as he knew, it'd be embarrassing if anyone did. Especially the ones that contained his attempts at poetry. They were pretty bad attempts.


	2. Whirl/Swerve

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never finished this and lost motivation so I'm posting it.

Whirl realizes something big as he sits at the bar in Swerve's, waiting for the little bartender to find a crazy straw for his drink.

He likes Swerve.

The copter repeats it to himself in his head a couple of times before deciding its not a bad thing.

In fact, it kind of makes sense. Swerve is generally nice to him, albeit a touch sassy, and he gives him gifts. The gifts are usually just free drinks, thats true, and sometimes they're for Whirl to leave Swerve or another patron alone, sure, but sometimes its because Swerve likes to hear Whirl's stories.

Whirl has a ton of them. Most from when he was a Wrecker but once, just once, he'd told Swerve about some of his favorite chronometer builds.

He'd been pretty out of it as he'd slurred his way through his stories but Swerve had stood there, helm tilted and visor translucent enough to see his pretty, blue optics and listened anyway.

Whirl is sure that that is the time his feelings towards the bartender really began.

**Author's Note:**

> As almost always, this has not been checked :3


End file.
